The Legacy Part 2
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Find out what happens to Randy, Dani, Ted Jr. And Vanessa along with their children as its now 5 yrs later...
1. Chapter 1

The Legacy: Part 2

**~Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but my OC's. Everyone else owns themselves. ~Krista Hardy-Cena~**

It's 10 years later. Have things stayed the same with the Orton's and DiBiase's or have they changed drastically? Where are Becky and Nathan now? Find out in The Legacy: Part 2.

Chapter 1:

"Dani, please don't do this." Randy pleaded with his wife of 11 years.

"Randy, you have left me no choice. Do you think I want to do this?" Dani asked.

"I don't know anymore. Do you?" Randy snapped.

"Snapping at me is not going to make things any better for us." Dani responded.

"I'm not trying to snap at you, but you are being stubborn. I told you I was sorry for what happened. I promised you it wouldn't happen again and you're still going to leave." Randy stated.

"I need time to think. Randy we have children that depend on us to be their parents. I need you to be my husband and be here for me as I am there for you. I know you apologized and promised me it wouldn't happen again and so far it hasn't, but it's still the fact that it did happen and you did nothing to stop it from happening." Dani responded as she grabbed her bags and put them in the back of her Durango.

Randy didn't know what more to say to Dani. He really did love her, but he knew what he did was wrong. He knew that he needed to give her the time and space to think about everything. Dani got the kids loaded into the car and she took one more look at Randy before getting into the drivers seat and driving away.

Randy couldn't believe that his whole world was coming to a crashing end. He walked back into the house and slammed the door shut. How could he have done what he did to his wife and expect her not to find out. Why did he do it in the first place.

Randy sat alone in his house for the next few days. He refused to answer his phone, the door and texts. Dani hadn't called him and she was the only person he wanted to hear from. As the days turned into weeks, Randy realized that this might really be the end to his marriage.

Meanwhile, Dani and the kids were finally settled into her parents house. Paul wanted to kill Randy for what he did and for hurting his daughter. Stephanie wasn't any happier about the situation, but she knew that if Dani was anything like herself, she would think everything through and make sure that she was making the right decision before acting on it.

"Dani, it's been nearly a month. Don't you think you should call Randy and talk to him?" Stephanie stated.

"I guess. I'm still mad at him though mom." Dani responded.

"I understand that. But he is still your husband and I know that you still love him, despite what he did." Stephanie stated.

"You're right mom. It's just that I don't think I can ever forgive him for what he's done. I know it only happened once, but what's not to say that in the past month he hasn't done it again?" Dani asked.

"I don't know. Do you trust that he would keep his word?" Stephanie answered.

"He seemed to mean it when he said it. I want to believe him and I want to be with him, but..." Dani responded.

"But what? You love him and he loves you. Everyone makes mistakes and I am in no way saying that what he did is excusable, but I don't think that you should end your marriage before talking to him." Stephanie stated before leaving her daughter to think about what she said.

Dani took a few more days and thought about what her mom said to her. The more she though about it, the more she realized that Randy really did feel guilty for what he did and that he was truly sorry. Dani talked to her parents and decided to head back to St. Louis to try and work things out with Randy.

Once she was back in St. Louis, Dani drove straight to the house and hoped that Randy was home. Dani opened the door and let the kids into the house. It was quiet, and no signs of Randy anywhere. Dani looked at the time and realized that it was only 8am and Randy would more than likely still be in bed asleep.

Dani headed up to the masterbed room and opened the door. Randy was laying in bed sound asleep. Dani walked around the bed to make sure no one else was in there with him. After checking the whole room through, Dani walked over to Randy and woke him up.

"Dani! I wasn't expecting you to come back." Randy stated as he sat up in bed.

"Yeah, well I'm here. Look, we need to talk and I don't want to fight with you anymore. I also don't want to do this while the kids are in the house." Dani responded.

"Ok." Randy responded.

Neither of them were sure what the other was going to say. It had been a hard month for the both of them and if their marriage was going to work out, then they needed to be open and honest with each other. Dani headed downstairs and had the kids go over to Ted and Vanessa's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Let's talk." Randy stated as he walked into the living room.

"Ok. Where do you want to start?" Dani asked.

"I don't know. Dani, I've apologized time and time again for what happened. I don't know why it happened, it just did. Believe me when I say that I am still trying to figure it all out." Randy answered.

"I know you have. And I do believe you. I'm sorry it took me as long as it did to realize that you really meant what you said. I was and still am hurt by it. Why didn't you stop it from happening?" Dani asked.

"You know, I've been thinking about that night, and the only thing I truly remember was sitting at the bar drinking with Ted and a few other guys and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hotel room that wasn't mine." Randy answered.

"Wasn't shortly after that night you were suspended for a month, right?" Dani asked trying to remember it all.

"Yeah. They said I tested positive for some drug, but you know as well as I do, I wouldn't jeopardize my career or our family like that." Randy answered.

"I think you were drugged that night." Dani responded as she looked at her husband.

"Drugged?" Randy asked. "How?"

"Yes. Someone would have to of put something in your drink or food to drug you." Dani answered. "Let me call Dad and have him pull your drug test from that month."

Dani called her dad and he faxed over the report. As Dani flipped through the report she found the name of the drug that Randy tested positive for. She looked up the drug online and found that the drug Randy tested positive for can be made in powder and liquid form.

"Randy, if this drug was mixed with alcohol, it would cause the person to black out. It's a new form of the date-rape drug." Dani told him. "Who all was at the bar that night?"

"Ted, Evan, Cody, Phil, and Swagger." Randy responded.

"Where there any Diva's there?" Dani asked.

"Yeah. Natalya, Eve, Melina, Kelly, and Beth." Randy answered.

"Ok. I think you were drugged by one or more of them." Dani stated.

"How did you come up with that possibility?" Randy asked.

"Natalya has wanted you since before we were married, she is best friends with Beth and Melina. You dated Melina long before me and Vanessa. Swagger has hated you since the day he started with the company." Dani answered. "I think my dad needs to do an investigation."

"Alright. Call him back." Randy responded. "Dani, I know this doesn't change things, but I really want you and kids to come home."

"Randy, this does change things. And we are home." Dani stated.

After calling her dad and telling him what she figured out, Paul immediately placed phone calls to the ones Dani told him are suspects. Paul advised Dani that it could take a while before he got any results. Dani understood and hung up.

As the days and weeks passed, Dani and Randy worked on getting their marriage back on track and back to where it used to be. Their kids were happy that their parents were finally happy again. It had been about 2 months since Dani called her dad when he finally called her back with some results.

"Hi dad." Dani stated as she and Randy walked into his office.

"Sit down you two." Paul responded.

"What's going on?" Dani asked.

"I finished the investigation." Paul answered.

"And?" Randy asked.

"Dani was right. What was in your system is a new form of the date-rape drug that can also affect men. After speaking with the suspects and giving them lie dector tests, we found the truth." Paul answered as he handed Randy and Dani the results.

"Natalya, Beth and Swagger were all in on it. And it looks like both Swagger and Natalya gave you doses of the drug which would account for why you were blacked out for so long." Dani responded as she looked over the reports.

"Great. What can be done about this?" Randy asked.

"Well, it really up to you. They will be fired regardless of your decision to press charges against them." Paul answered.

"Oh I definitely want to. They nearly ruined my marriage and my family." Randy responded.

"Ok. I'll call the authorities and get the ball rolling." Paul stated. "I'm sorry you both had to go through this. But you both are strong and didn't give up on each other. For that I am very proud of the both of you."

"Thanks, daddy." Dani stated.

"Thank you, Paul." Randy stated.

"You're welcome. Now head over to the house, your mom wants everyone over for dinner." Paul responded with a smile.

That night at dinner it was just like old times. Everyone was happy and smiling. Dani forgave Randy for what happened after learning that he had been drugged. Randy was just happy to have his wife and children home with him. Stephanie and Paul were happy to see that their oldest daughter was happy again and back with her husband and family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the weeks passed, Natalya, Beth and Swagger were all fired. Natalya and Swagger were arrested for illegal possesion of a narcotic and Beth was arrested for helping Natalya and Swagger. Randy and Dani attended the arreignment and once they were sentenced to 10 years a piece in prision, Randy and Dani left the courthouse never looking back again.

"Baby, how about you and I go on a second honeymoon?" Randy asked as they laid in bed that night.

"That sounds wonderful. What about the kids?" Dani answered.

"Mom and Dad said they would keep the kids for us." Randy responded.

"Ok. Where and when?" Dani asked as she gazed into her husband's eyes.

"We leave Friday morning for Aruba." Randy answered as he leaned in and claimed her lips in a kiss.

As their kiss deepened, Randy moved on top of Dani and it wasn't long before they were making love. Dani missed being that close with Randy, but they both wanted to wait until Randy had been tested for everything possible. As they both reached their climaxes, they looked deeply into each others eyes.

That Friday came quickly and after leaving the kids with Bob and Elaine, Randy and Dani headed to Aruba for 2 weeks. The first few days that they were in Aruba, Randy and Dani didn't even bother leaving their room. On the fourth day of their trip, Randy had a special surprise for Dani.

"Baby, why don't we go for a walk on the beach at sunset tonight?" Randy suggested.

"Sounds romantic." Dani responded.

"Is that a yes?" Randy asked.

"Of course it's a yes." Dani answered.

"Great. I can't wait." Randy responded as he kissed his wife.

Later that evening, Randy and Dani left their room and headed down to the beach. It was just about sunset and as they walked Dani noticed that there was something set up on the beach not too far from where they were. As they got closer, Dani realized it was an arch that was used for beach weddings. Randy stopped walking when they were right in front of the arch.

"Randy, what are you doing?" Dani asked.

"Stopping here." Randy answered.

"Ok. Why?" Dani asked.

"Baby, I've loved you for so long and that has never changed. You have given me so much love and together we have filled our home with children, love and laughter. We have been through a lot of good times and some bad times, but we have always remained strong and nothing has torn us apart. I love you with all my heart and soul. Dani, will you marry me again?" Randy proposed to his wife with a brand new 5 karot diamond ring.

"Randy, I love you too. Yes, I will marry you again." Dani responded.

Before Dani knew it, there was a priestess walking towards them with two officals. Once everything was set up, Randy and Dani took their places and the ceremony began. Dani had tears in her eyes as the priestess went through the ceremony.

"I believe in this marriage more strongly than ever. Danielle, it is with joy born of experience and trust that I commit myself once again to be your husband. I love you more and more with each day that passes and nothing can destroy that love which I have for you." Randy stated.

"I believe in this marriage more strongly than ever. Randal, it is with joy born of experience and trust that I commit myself once again to be your wife. I love you more and more with each day that passes and nothing can destroy that love which I have for you." Dani stated.

"So it has been stated that these two people have given themselves to each other once again. Their vows have been renewed and their everlasting love continues. So by the powers invested in me, I now pronouce you husband and wife again. You may kiss your bride." The priestess responded.

Randy and Dani embraced each other with a passionate kiss to seal their vows. After the ceremony ended, Randy and Dani headed back to their room where there was a small wedding cake and champagne waiting for them. Dani couldn't have been any happier than she was at that moment.

After eating cake and drinking the champagne, Randy and Dani spent the rest of the night making love and just being in each other's arms. As the rest of the their trip continued, Dani and Randy were more relaxed and happier than they had been in a long time.

Meanwhile, Ted and Vanessa were dealing with their own issues. Rayne was now 11 years old and as stubborn as her father. Vanessa was tired of arguing with her day in and day out. The twins, Marcus and Chase were your typical 9 year old boys. They loved wrestling like the rest of the family, and they were often trying to mimic the moved they'd see on TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Rayne, please do your homework." Vanessa called out.

"I don't want to!" Rayne snapped back at her mother.

"Ryane Kendall Orton-DiBiase! Don't you dare yell at me again." Vanessa responded.

"Leave me alone! I wish Dad was here!" Rayne yelled before slamming her door.

"Will this attitude phase ever end?" Vanessa asked.

"I doubt it will for some time." Ted answered.

"I just can't keep doing this with her." Vanessa responded.

"I know, honey. I feel the same way, but she is our daughter." Ted stated.

"You are not my father! I have a father and I would rather live with him!" Rayne snapped from the doorway before storming off and slamming her door again.

"Great. I'm sure Randy and Dani are going to love this." Vanessa stated.

"We'll talk to them when they get back." Ted responded.

"Where did they go anyways?" Vanessa asked.

"Aruba." Ted answered.

"And he didn't tell me?" Vanessa asked.

"You are not his wife or girlfriend. He doesn't need to tell you everything." Ted answered.

"Yes he does. I am the mother of his daughter." Vanessa responded.

"That you are. But, he is married and has a right to go on a vacation with his wife. Now drop it or you and I will have problems." Ted stated before he got up and walked out of the room.

Ted was getting really tired of Vanessa's jealousey with Randy and Dani. In the past 11 years, Vanessa was more concerned with Randy and Dani than she was about her own marriage. Ted had often thought about leaving her, but he realized that he loved her and didn't want to loose her. Ted had a feeling that Vanessa still loved Randy more that just having a child with him.

As Vanessa sat there and thought about what Ted told her, she realized that Randy had a right to live his own life and that she was not apart of it other than being Rayne's mother. Vanessa had a hard time accepting that, but knew that if she didn't want to loose her husband, she needed to change her attitude.

Once Randy and Dani were back home from their trip, they picked up Sierra and Tyler before picking up Rayne. Randy had an aching feeling that he and Dani were in for a shock. Randy hated having those feelings but there was nothing that he could do.

As he pulled up to Ted and Vanessa's house, Rayne was sitting outside with a bunch of boxes. Vanessa and Ted were not home at the time. Randy and Dani exchanged looks before getting out of the car. As they walked up to the front porch, Dani took a deep breath.

"Rayne, what's with all the boxes?" Dani asked.

"It's all my stuff." Rayne answered.

"Why is all your stuff packed into boxes?" Randy asked confused.

"Beacuse I am not going to live here anymore." Rayne answered.

"Rayne, what are you talking about?" Dani asked.

"I'm moving out of mom and Ted's house." Rayne answered.

"And where are you going to go?" Randy asked.

"I want to live with you." Rayne answered.

"Rayne, have you told your mom this?" Dani asked.

"She won't listen to me. All she seems to care about is herself and the twins and she is obsessed with you dad." Rayne answered.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. When she found out that you and Dani went to Aruba for 2 weeks, she got mad that you didn't tell her where you were. She thinks that she has to know everything that has to do with you. It's annoying." Rayne answered.

"You're mom has always been like that. It doesn't phase me like it used to. I mean, I wish that she wouldn't do that, but that's Vanessa." Randy stated. "She's just concerned about everyone and wants everyone happy."

"Your dad is right." Dani responded.

"Ok. I still want to live with you full time." Rayne stated as Vanessa and Ted pulled up.

"This is not going to be easy to explain." Dani responded.

Once Vanessa and Ted were out of the car with the twins, they walked up to everyone. Vanessa saw the boxes on the porch and looked at Rayne, then Randy and then Dani. Randy had his left arm around Dani as they waited for Vanessa or Ted to say something.

"What is going on here?" Vanessa asked.

"I want to live with dad and Dani." Rayne answered.

"You can live there when it's your dad's turn to have you, but you are moving to his house permanently." Vanessa responded.

"Why not? All you two care about is the twins. They never get yelled at and they never do anything wrong in your eyes." Rayne asked.

"You really think that? Rayne, they are boys who get in more trouble than you do. But they at least sit down and do their homework on time and without being told." Vanessa answered.

"Whatever!" Rayne responded.

"Rayne Kendall Orton-DiBiase, I am done having this conversation with you. Put your stuff back in your room and get ready to go with your dad." Vanessa stated.

"Do as your mother says, Rayne." Randy stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rayne did as she was told, but only because her father told her to. The next few days were difficult for not only Rayne, but for Dani and Randy as well. Sierra and Tyler loved having their older sister around, but they didn't like the way she acted. Dani was concerned with Rayne's attitude and talked to Randy about it.

Randy made the decision to get Rayne into counsiling to help with her anger issues. Rayne didn't want to go at first, but Randy told her that if she didn't go, he would take away all the fun stuff in the house. Rayne finally agreed to go if it meant that she got to keep her stuff.

As the weeks passed, Rayne's attitude got better and everyone was starting to see the Rayne they all knew and loved. Sierra and Tyler as well as Marcus and Chase were happy that their older sister was back to normal for now.

One night, while Dani was fixing dinner for her, Randy and the kids, she started to feel dizzy and sick to her stomach. It had been 2 months since they got back from their trip to Aruba, so it couldn't be from traveling. Dani took some over the counter meds and continued making dinner.

"Mom, are you ok?" Sierra asked as she watched Dani in the kitchen.

"I'm fine honey. Finish your homework so you can set the table, please." Dani answered as she held onto the counter.

"I'm getting daddy." Sierra stated as she took off to find Randy. "Daddy!"

"I'm in here." Randy called out. "What's wrong?"

"Something is wrong with mommy." Sierra responded.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Randy asked.

"She keeps holding on to the counter to support herself." Sierra answered.

"Ok. Stay in here with Tyler." Randy stated as he headed into the kitchen. "Dani, are you feeling ok?"

"No. I'm dizzy and feel sick to my stomach." Dani responded.

"Why don't you sit down and I will finish dinner." Randy suggested.

"Ok." Dani stated as she did what she was told.

Later that night, after the kids were in bed, Dani laid down on their bed and thought about what could be making her feel this way. The more she thought about it the more it occurred to her that something more serious could be going on.

The next morning, Dani headed to the doctor's office to see what was going on with her. After being examined and having blood drawn, Dani was sent home to rest. Dani crashed on the couch while Randy worked in their home office. It wasn't until around 1pm when Dani's phone rang. It was the doctor's office calling her back with her lab results.

"Randy, we need to talk in private please." Dani stated before heading to their bedroom.

"What's wrong, Hon?" Randy asked as he closed the door.

"I just got a call from my doctor's office with my lab results from this morning." Dani answered.

"And?" Randy asked.

"I'm pregnant." Dani answered.

"Wait. What?" Randy asked.

"I'm pregnant. And according to the lab test I'm about 10 weeks." Dani answered.

"But, I thought after Tyler we were done?" Randy asked.

"I thought so too, but apparently God has other plans for us." Dani answered.

"If you're 10 weeks, then that means you got pregnant..." Randy started rambling.

"While we were in Aruba on our second honeymoon." Dani stated.

"I knew that trip would be one we would never forget." Randy responded with a smirk.

"I knew you weren't upset about it." Dani smiled at her husband.

Randy walked over to his wife and claimed her lips in a kiss. Dani couldn't help but smile as they kissed. But their kiss was soon interuppeted by Sierra and Tyler arguing outside their bedroom door. Dani couldn't help but laugh while Randy walked over to the door and opened it.

"What are you two doing?" Randy asked.

"Sierra was listening through the door." Tyler tattled.

"Tyler!" Sierra responded.

"Sierra, you know better than that. When mom and I are having a conversation behind a door, it means that you don't need to hear what we are talking about." Randy stated.

"Everyone keeps secrets around here. It's not fair." Sierra responded.

"Randy, why don't we just tell them?" Dani asked.

"Ok, but are you sure?" Randy answered.

"Yeah. They have a right to know in case something happens." Dani responded.

"Ok. Kids, go sit next to your mom on the bed." Randy stated.

"What's going on?" Rayne asked from the doorway.

"Go sit with your brother and sister." Randy answered.

"Your dad and I have some wonderful news to share with all of you." Dani stated.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"Well, in about 8 months you all will have a new brother or sister." Randy answered.

The kids took the news pretty well, now Randy and Dani needed to tell their parents and Vanessa and Ted. Dani still couldn't believe that they were going to have another baby. Randy knew that they were going to need to buy everything brand new for the new baby and started looking up furniture and décor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night, Randy, Dani and the kids headed over to Bob and Elaines for dinner. Becky and her fiance were there as well as Nathan and his new wife. Elaine was thrilled to have everyone under one roof again. Once dinner was on the table, Bob said grace and they began to enjoy a home cooked meal.

"So what has everyone been up to?" Nathan asked.

"Todd and I have been busy planning the wedding which is in just a few weeks." Becky answered.

"Dani and I have been busy with the kids and dealing with Rayne's anger issues." Randy answered.

"That's great for all of you." Nathan responded.

"What about you?" Dani asked.

"Well, Marissa and I have been busy too." Nathan answered with a smile as he looked at his wife.

"Really?" Elaine asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Yes. Marissa and I are going to have a baby!" Nathan announced.

"Congratulations, to both of you!" Dani responded.

"Thanks. We couldn't be more excited." Nathan stated.

"Bob, another grandchild!" Elaine stated.

"I heard Dear. Congratulations to you and Marissa." Bob responded.

"Thanks, dad." Nathan stated.

"Well, this seems to be a night for announcements." Randy stated.

"How so, Randy?" Elaine asked.

"Well, I don't want to steal the spotlight away from Nate and Marissa, but Dani and I have some news of our own that we wanted to share with the family. But I think we can wait for another time to announce it." Randy answered.

"Nonsense, Bro. We're all family. Go ahead and tell us your news." Nathan responded.

"Alright. Dani and I found out this morning that we are going to have another baby." Randy announced.

"Congratulations! Two new grandbabies in the same year. Our family is very much blessed!" Elaine responded.

After dinner was over with, Nathan and Marissa headed home while Dani and Becky went over details for the wedding. Randy helped his mom with the dishes and talked to Todd about the wedding. Randy had a strange feeling about Todd that he just couldn't shake. He knew his sister was happy, but there was something about him that Randy didn't like, but what was it?

That night after the kids were in bed, Dani and Randy got ready for bed. Dani was sitting up in bed reading while Randy was in the bathroom. Randy popped his head out of the bathroom and watched Dani for a minute before saying something.

"I have a strange feeling about Todd." Randy stated.

"Oh? What about?" Dani asked.

"I'm not sure. While he was in the kitchen with me and mom talking about the wedding, I just couldn't shake this feeling like something wasn't right." Randy answered.

"Hmm. I don't know." Dani responded. "Do you want me to talk to Becky and see if there is anything we should know about Todd?"

"If you could that would be great. I just don't want my baby sister to marry someone who might put her and the rest of the family in danger." Randy stated as he climbed on the bed and laid next to Dani.

"Don't worry, I will talk to her like I normally do and see if she says anything. I really hope this feeling that you have goes away and there's nothing for us to worry about." Dani responded.

Randy just smiled as he placed a hand on Dani's stomach. Dani put a hand on top of his and smiled. She was glad that their marriage was back to where it had always been and that they were bringing another baby into the world and into their family.

The next day, Dani headed over to Becky and Todd's house to work on the wedding souviners for the guests. Dani noticed Todd's car in the driveway and hoped that Becky was there as well and that Todd would soon leave them alone. Dani walked up and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Dani. What are you doing here?" Todd answered the door.

"Becky and I were going to work on the souviners for the wedding." Dani responded. "Is Becky home?"

"No. She headed to the store to get more stuff I guess. Come on in." Todd stated with a smirk.

"Ok. Thanks." Dani responded.

As she walked into the house and set her bags down, Todd watched her every move. Dani could tell that she was being watched and her heart started to race. Dani turned around and there was Todd right in front of her. Dani took a step back, but couldn't go far as there was a table behind her. Todd moved closer to her again.

"Todd, what are you doing?" Dani asked as she fumbled for her phone.

"Just admiring a beautiful pregnant woman." Todd answered.

"Can you please back up?" Dani asked.

"Why? Don't you like it when a man pays attention to you?" Todd asked.

"Only when that man is my husband. And you are not my husband. Now back off." Dani answered just as Becky walked through the door.

"What's going on in here?" Becky asked.

"I was just helping Dani with the bags she brought over." Todd lied.

"Ok. Dani, you want to get started? Todd, can you please go play golf or basketball or something while we work on these?" Becky asked.

"Sure, baby. I'll see you two later." Todd answered before leaving the house.

Dani and Becky worked throughout the afternoon on the souviners. Dani asked Becky about Todd and Becky didn't say anything that would be cause for alarm. Dani headed home just before dinner time and told Randy what had happened that afternoon. He was not happy, but since there didn't seem to be a major cause to stop the wedding, Randy didn't say anything else. The only thing he requested was that if Dani was going over to the house, he would go with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day of Becky's wedding, everyone was where they were supposed to be. Dani helped Becky into her dress and veil. Randy seated the guests as he didn't want to be in a small room with Todd. As the ceremony started, Randy and Dani took their seats with their children and watched Becky and Todd get married.

As the weeks passed, Dani started to show more and more. Vanessa and Ted where happy for Randy and Dani. Vanessa and Ted decided that after the twins they were done having babies which was a good thing when Vanessa was diagonsed with cervical cancer and had to have a total hysterectomy done. Plus Vaness had more than her hands full with the twins and Rayne.

"Rayne Kendall Orton-DiBiase! Get your butt in here right now!" Vanessa yelled up the stairs.

"What?" Rayne asked as she walked into the kitchen where her mom was standing.

"Would you like to explain your report card young lady?" Vanessa answered.

"What about it?" Rayne asked.

"You have three D's. One in Science, one in Math and one in History. Care to explain why?" Vanessa answered.

"I don't know. I hate math, history is boring and science is too confusing." Rayne stated.

"That is no reason for your grades to look like this. I'm calling your father." Vanessa responded as she dialed Randy's phone. "Randy, when you get this can you please call me or come over. We need to talk about Rayne."

Randy and Dani were at their ultrasound appointment and were hoping to find out what they were having. Dani kept watching the tech's face as she did the exam. Dani was a little worried by some of the facial expressions she was making. Once the tech was done, she looked at Randy and Dani.

"Everything looks great. I'm surprised that your doctor hasn't noticed this, but Mrs. Orton, you're carrying triplets." The tech stated.

"What did you say?" Dani asked.

"Triplets. You are having three babies. And none of them are identical." The tech answered. "Would you like to know the sex of the babies?"

"Yes please." Randy responded. "Triplets!"

"Baby A is a girl, Baby B is a boy and Baby C is another boy. Congratulations." The tech told them.

After leaving the hospital, Randy turned his phone back on and saw that he had a voicemail. After listening to Vanessa's voicemail, Randy and Dani headed over to Vanessa and Ted's house. Vanessa showed Randy Rayne's report card and Randy was just as disapponted as everyone else.

After talking with Vanessa about what to do with Rayne, it was decided that Rayne would live a majority of the time with Randy since Vanessa and Ted were still traveling and the nanny was only there for the twins. After getting Rayne settled in, Randy laid down the rules for her. Rayne wasn't happy, but she didn't have much of a choice.

It took a few weeks before Rayne was finally settled in and following Randy and Dani's rules. It was tough at first but Randy and Dani stood their ground and Rayne while defiant at first, learned that when she did what she was told, she would get rewarded and when she didn't, she got things taken away. Randy and Dani were happy to see that Rayne was starting to turn things around for the better.

By the time Dani was 32 weeks, she wasn't allowed to do very much. Nathan and Marissa were just a week away from meeting their daughter. One day, Becky came over to hang out with Dani while Todd was building onto their house and Randy was helping Bob and Elaine. Dani still couldn't believe that she was about to give birth to three babies.

"What are you going to do after the babies are born?" Becky asked.

"I'm getting my tubes tied. No more babies for us." Dani answered as their was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Becky responded.

It was Todd at the door. Becky was a little shocked to see him so soon. Becky told him that she was going to stay with Dani until Randy got back. Todd just shrugged his shoulders and headed into the kitchen before returning with glasses of iced tea for the three of them.

"Thank you, Todd." Dani stated.

"No problem." Todd responded as he watched his wife drink her tea.

"I feel so tired all of a sudden." Becky stated as she set her glass down on the table.

"Why don't you lay back and close your eyes. I'll be ok. And Todd is here." Dani responded.

"Ok." Becky stated as she drifted off to sleep.

Dani took a few sips of her tea and started to drift off to sleep as well. Todd made sure that both were sound asleep before doing what he intended to do a few months back. Dani was out like a light and Todd locked the front door. Todd walked over to Dani and stripped her down to nothing and took off his clothes before giving her the antidote to the sleeping powder in her drink.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Todd, what the hell are you doing?" Dani yelled as she tried to cover up.

"Shut the hell up!" Todd snapped.

"Get away from me." Dani stated.

"I don't think so and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Now you will do as I say, or you will regret it." Todd demanded.

Dani didn't say anything as she feared for not only her safety but the babies safety as well. Todd leaned over her and sucked on one of her breasts while he played and teased the other. Dani fought back tears as well as moans. She didn't want him to know that what he was doing felt good to her.

Todd's one hand moved from her breast down her body and he started playing with her center. Dani couldn't help but moan in pleasure and Todd brought her to her first climax. Dani had tears rolling down her face as Todd continued his assult on her. Todd eventually got down on his knees and tasted her center which brought her to another climax.

Todd had an evil smirk on his face as he roughly entered Dani and started to thrust in and out of her harder and harder each time. Dani really started to cry as he was actually hurting her. Just before Todd reached his climax, he pulled out of Dani and turned towards Becky. Dani managed to stand up quietly and grabbed the table lamp from the end table and whacked Todd on the back of his head knocking him out.

Becky woke up when she heard Dani crying as she shook her. Becky called 911 and then Randy. After Randy got there, the police and an ambulance arrived. Randy rode with Dani in the ambulance. Becky stayed at the house while she gave a report the police. Becky was shaking as Todd was carried away by a second ambulance. She called her parents and told them what she knew and that she would meet them at the hospital.

Once Dani and Randy arrived at the hospital, Dr. Pike met them in labor and delivery. As she was checking Dani over, Dani's water broke. The police officers arrived at the hospital shortly after Becky and her parents. They wanted to talk to Dani, but after being told that she was in labor, they said they would come back in the morning.

Bob and Elaine who had Rayne, Sierra and Tyler arrived at the hospital after the police had left. Elaine called Paul and Stephanie and they couldn't believe that their little girl had been assulted like that. They arrived at the hospital and were sitting in the waiting room with everyone else. It wasn't too much longer before Randy walked out to the waiting room with tears in his eyes. Everyone thought the worst.

"Vance Eric Orton, Alanna Danielle Orton and Alexander Paul Orton are all here and healthy. They are in the NICU for right now as they were born 8 weeks early. Dani is doing ok. She is sleeping right now and was given something to help with the pain and to help her sleep. She will be just fine." Randy announced.

After talking with everyone in the waiting room and assuring Stephanie and Paul that Dani and the babies were all fine. Randy walked back into Dani's room and watched as she slept. He felt so bad that she had been attacked in their own home. That night, Randy arranged with Ted and Nathan to help get rid of all the livingroom furniture and bring in new furniture.

Ted and Nathan with the help of Bob and Paul, moved the new furniture into the house while Randy stayed the night at the hospital with Dani and the babies. Dani managed to sleep through the night. Randy on the other hand barely slept. He kept going between Dani's room and the NICU to check on the babies. Randy was worried about his family and his sister. Becky could tell that Randy was worried about her and since she couldn't sleep, she headed to the hospital to see Randy.

"How are they?" Becky asked.

"Stable. What are you doing here?" Randy answered as he hugged his sister.

"I wanted to see how my niece and nephews were doing and Dani too. Plus I know that you are worried about me. I talked the police and they gave me a copy of my police report to give to the judge tomorrow afternoon. My marriage will be annuled tomorrow." Becky responded.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through all this." Randy stated.

"I'm sorry too. I'm even more sorry that he did this to you and Dani. I'm just glad the kids, especially Rayne and Sierra, weren't home when it happened." Becky responded.

"Me too. Want some coffee?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Becky answered.

Randy and Becky got some coffee and headed back to Dani's room, where they coud talk more in private. Dani was still sleeping, which was a good thing. Randy knew this wasn't going to be easy on Dani, on him or their marriage. But he knew that no matter what he needed to be there for his wife and family.

The next morning, Dani woke up with some pain in her back. Randy called for a nurse and she gave Dani some tylenol for the pain. Dani also asked for a breast pump as she was engorged with milk for the babies. After pumping and sending the milk to the NICU, two officers walked into Dani's room. Dani told the officers exactly what had happened and agreed to press charges. Todd was arrested and sent to jail for the rest of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dani was released from the hospital three days later, but she spent every day at the hospital with the triplets. Each day that passed the babies got stronger and started gaining weight. Dani and Randy couldn't wait to bring the babies home. Dani was happy that Randy got rid of the livingroom furniture and bought a new set. Randy also got the babies bassinettes set up in the master bedroom.

"Mom, when are the babies going to come home?" Sierra asked at dinner one night.

"Hopefully soon, sweetie. They need to be strong and healthy enough to face the outside world. Why don't we go see them after dinner?" Dani answered.

"Sounds like a great idea. Rayne, are you coming with us?" Randy asked.

"Of course. I want to see my brothers and sister too." Rayne answered.

Since the day of the attack, Rayne's attitude had greatly changed for the better. Randy still had primary custody of Rayne and Vanessa and Ted were ok with that. After dinner, Dani and Randy loaded up the car and headed to see the babies. Randy took pictures of each of the older kids holding each of the babies. Randy took the kids out to the waiting room while Dani talked to the doctor.

"How would you like to take your babies home?" the doctor asked.

"I would love to! When?" Dani answered.

"Tomorrow afternoon. The boys will be circumsized in the morning. So let's aim for about 1pm for their discharge." The doctor responded.

"Sounds great! Thank you." Dani stated before saying good night to the babies and heading home with the rest of her family.

Once they were home and the older kids were in bed, Dani headed into the master bedroom and started getting things ready for the babies. Randy stood in the doorway and watched his wife as she went about her task. She hadn't told Randy as she wanted it to be a surprise for everyone else.

"Dani, what on earth are you doing?" Randy asked.

"Getting ready to bring them home." Dani answered.

"Honey, the doctor hasn't said anything yet." Randy responded.

"Yes he did. When you left with the kids tonight, he came back in and told me that they can come home tomorrow afternoon around 1pm. I want to surprise the kids and our families. My parents are in town for RAW, so this will be perfect." Dani stated.

"This is great news!" Randy responded as he hugged Dani and then claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Yes it is. And don't you start something you can't finish. I am in no mood to play around tonight and I want to wait until I am cleared and on something so we don't get pregnant again." Dani stated.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Randy responded.

"About what?" Dani asked.

"Birth control. We have 6 children total. I don't know about you, but I'm done. I want to get fixed so there will be no more little RKO's running around. Now, don't get me wrong, I love all our children, but I'm in my 40's and I just don't think we need any more kids." Randy answered.

"I completely agree with you. After having the triplets, I'm more than done having babies." Dani responded.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Randy stated.

Dani just smiled at her husband. After getting the infant car seats into the SUV, Randy and Dani headed to bed. The next day, Randy drove the kids to school and then called his parents, Stephanie and Paul, Becky and Nathan, and Ted and Vanessa to invite them all over for dinner that night. Randy placed an order with a local Italian restaurant for a large order to be picked up at 4:30pm.

Dani and Randy arrived at the hospital with the car seats and waited patiently for the doctor to release the babies. Once they were released, Randy and Dani finally took their babies home for the first time. They arrived at the house just before it was time for Randy to pick up the older kids from school. Randy decided to let Dani and the babies get settled in at home and took the kids to the shopping center to pick up a few things for the babies and for Dani. Randy and the kids headed into a jewlery store and picked out a mothers ring with all the birthstones in it. The kids picked out a necklace that the sales person engraved with all the kids' names on it.

Randy and kids picked up dinner and headed home. The babies were sleeping peacefully in the master bedroom and Dani had just gotten out of the shower. Everyone else arrived at the house just after Randy put dinner onto plates and into bowels. Once everyone was in the livingroom, Randy and dani headed upstairs to get the babies. As they walked down the stairs carrying the babies, everyone turned and looked in amazement.

"When did they come home?" Stephanie asked as she took Vance from Dani.

"This afternoon. We wanted it to be a surprise for everyone." Dani answered as she shifted Alanna in her arms.

"That's the best news I've heard since they were born." Paul responded as he took Alexander.

"I know that you two are happy that they are all home with you." Elaine stated as she held Alanna.

"That we are." Dani responded with a smile. "Randy, can you get the playpen out so we can lay them down and then we can sit down to eat."

"Sure, hon." Randy stated.

After dinner, everyone spent some more time with the babies before headed home or to their hotel room for the night. Once Dani and Randy got the triplets settled down and in bed, they said good night to Rayne, Sierra and Tyler before going to bed themselves. Dani was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows and Randy just smiled at his wife as he watched her sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the weeks passed, things in the DiBiase house were getting more and more stressed. While both Ted and Vanessa were working and traveling weekly, Ted's father had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Ted, Vanessa and the twins headed to Tennessee to see Ted Sr. Rayne didn't want to go as she didn't want to see someone dying. Randy talked to Rayne about going, but she stood her ground and didn't want to go.

While Vanessa and Ted were in Tennessee, they helped take care of Ted Sr. along with Ted's brothers Brett and Mike. Melanie wasn't sure how long her husband was going to be around and she treated every night as if it were his last. Ted and Vanessa were the main people taking care of Ted Sr and Ted thought that it would be a good idea to move back to Tennessee with the kids.

"What about Rayne?" Ted asked.

"I'll just tell Randy that its time for Rayne to come back and live with us." Vanessa answered.

"And do you really think he's going to let that happen or that Rayne will want to move to another state where she knows only us?" Ted asked.

"I don't know. I'll fly to St. Louis this weekend and sit down with Randy and Rayne and talk to them." Vanessa answered.

"Don't forget Dani. She has a say in this too." Ted stated.

"That she does, but Randy is Rayne's father and he has the final say." Vanessa responded.

Ted gave up arguing with his wife. Vanessa left for St. Louis Friday morning and arranged to talk with Randy alone. Randy wasn't sure what was going on with Vanessa and would have rather had Dani with him, but Dani was busy with all the kids that day at his parents house.

"Alright, Vanessa. What do you want to talk about?" Randy asked.

"I want to take Rayne with me to Tennessee." Vanessa answered.

"We've been through this already. She doesn't want to go to Tennessee." Randy responded. "Why do you want to take her?"

"We are moving to Tennessee to be closer to Ted's parents and we want Rayne to live with us, permanently." Vanessa answered.

"Vanessa, you can not uproot an 11 year old child who is finally getting her issues under control. Rayne has been through a lot and after being in counciling for the past several months, her anger and her attitude has gotten so much better. What do you think will happen when you tell her you want to move her to another state where she knows no one and away from me, Dani and her brothers and sisters that she has here?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. But she is my daughter too, Randal!" Vanessa snapped just as Dani and the kids walked through the door.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Rayne asked.

"I came to talk to your father and you." Vanessa answered.

"Don't Vanessa. Wait until I've talked to Dani." Randy responded.

"Why do you need to talk to her? This is between you and me." Vanessa asked.

"She is my wife and Rayne's step-mother. She has a right to know what is going on." Randy answered.

"Great. Why don't I just drop the whole thing and forget about it. She won't let her go anyways. This is really sad, Randy. Rayne is my daughter and I am the one who is getting treated badly." Vanessa responded.

"Vanessa! You know damn well that I talk everything over with Dani. It's been like that for the last 11 years. Why would it change now? You are acting like a child. You don't know what Dani will say about it. So until we adults can sit down and discuss it like adults, no decisions will be made tonight." Randy stated.

"Fine! Call me when you're ready to talk." Vanessa responded before walking out of the house.

That night after the kids were in bed, Randy sat down in the livingroom with a beer. Dani was concerned as Randy had been quiet since Vanessa left. Dani walked into the livingroom and sat down next to Randy. Randy starred at the celing and thought about what Vanessa said.

"Randy." Dani stated. "What's going on?"

"With what?" Randy asked.

"You, Vanessa, Rayne. I heard part of the argument. Now tell me what's going on." Dani answered.

"Vanessa wants to move Rayne to Tennessee with her and Ted since they are moving there to help Ted's parents. I personally don't think its a good idea, not just because I wouldn't get to see Rayne, but we've worked so hard to get her back on track that I fear that if she will go back to the way she was." Randy stated. "Vanessa also got rather defensive when I told her that I needed to talk things over with you. I know that she is Rayne's mother, but you and I have been raising her for the last 6 months."

"I know we have. I'm glad that you want me to be a part of the decision. I think that we should let Rayne go with Vanessa. While I am her step-mom, Vanessa is her mother. It's not that far of a plane ride or drive for when we can go see Rayne." Dani responded.

"What about if she falls back to the way she was?" Randy asked.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Dani answered.


	11. Chapter 11 The End

Chapter 11

So then it was settled, Rayne would head to Tennessee to live with Vanessa and Ted while they took care of Ted's father. Randy still didn't care much for the idea, but he knew his wife was right. Sierra and Tyler didn't want Rayne to leave either, but they all agreed to keep in contact with emails.

As the months passed, Rayne kept up with her daily emails to her sister and brother. Dani and Randy flew out every other weekend to see Rayne. Once a month they would bring the rest of the kids with them. Soon the triplet's first birthday was upon them and Dani and Randy were busy planning the party.

The day of the party, everyone was at the house. The triplets had started walking a week before their birthday and they were everywhere. The party was a huge success and after the house was cleaned up, Randy and Dani sat down to try and enjoy some quiet time. Vanessa had surprised Randy by sending Rayne to St. Louis for the birthday party.

The next day as Dani and Randy were fixing breakfast for the kids, Randy's cell rang. It was Vanessa calling. Rayne wasn't scheduled to fly back until the following Saturday. Randy exchanged looks with Dani before answering his phone.

"Hi Vanessa." Randy stated.

"Randy. I know its early, but uh, Ted's dad passed away early this morning." Vanessa told him through tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Randy responded.

"The funeral is set for Friday afternoon. Is there any way that you, Dani and the kids can drive out for the service?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't see why not. I'll call my mom and dad and tell them." Randy answered.

"Thank you, Randy." Vanessa responded before hanging up.

"Is everything ok?" Dani asked.

"No. Ted Sr. died this morning." Randy answered as he dialed his parents number and told them the news.

Dani and Randy sat down with the kids and told them about Ted Sr. and driving out to the funeral. Bob and Elaine were going to fly out since it would be a shorter trip for them. Randy, Dani and the kids left St. Louis Tuesday morning for Knoxville, Tennessee.

Once everyone was in Knoxville, Randy and Dani left the kids with Bob and Elaine while they went over to help Ted, Vanessa and Melanie with the arrangements. Randy had known Ted Sr. since he was about 20 years old and Bob knew him even longer as they wrestled together for many years.

Friday soon rolled around and everyone headed to the service and then the burial for Ted Sr. It was a sad day. Ted and Vanessa were going to pay tribute to Ted Sr. in two weeks on RAW when they would be in St. Louis. Randy told them that he and Vanessa and his parents would be more than happy to be there for the event.

The service and burial went very smoothly and there was not a single dry eye in the place. After the burial close friends and family headed back to the house for the reception. Everyone shared good memories of Ted Sr and even laughed when Brett, Mike and Ted would tell stories of their dad from their childhood. Melanie was thankful and greatful for everyone who helped and everyone who touched their lives.

Two weeks passed quickly and soon everyone was gathered at the arena in St. Louis. It had been quite a while since Dani and Randy had set foot inside the squared circle. Ted and Vanessa were in the ring waiting for the show to begin while Randy and Dani were back stage waiting for their cue. The tech guy knew to play Randy's old theme song Voices as they walked out.

"Welcome to a very special Monday Night RAW." Vanessa stated as the show started. "Tonight is a very special night as we honor a WWE Hall of Famer, a Legend and an all around wonderful man."

"That he was. Tonight's show is a special tribute to Ted "The Million Dollar Man" DiBiase Sr. My father. As most of you probably already know, my father passed, away three weeks ago from Pancreatic cancer. He fought a long hard battle until the end. Let's take a few moments to remember him." Ted stated as the titantron played a video montage from when Ted Sr. was a wrestler.

As the night went on, those who knew Ted Sr. spoke of him and shared some of their memories of him with the WWE universe. By the end of the night, Ted was finally at peace with his father's passing. After the show, Randy, Dani, Vanessa and Ted sat in Randy and Dani's livingroom and toasted Ted Sr. and his life.


End file.
